


A Little Laughter

by rosebud_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (kind of), A+ Parenting Reginald Hargreeves, Fluff, I love these kids!, Kid Fic, Sibling Bonding, platonic cuddles, poor five, post season one, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: It was a normal, crisp autumn day at the Umbrella Academy, nothing out of the ordinary.But as usual for this strange place, normality would not be the case for much longer.Out in the courtyard the wind picked up, twisting tree branches and sending flurries of leaves swirling into the sky. There was a deafening crack.Seven children held hands in a circle, staring at each other in disbelief.





	A Little Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossombox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombox/gifts).

> just to clarify a bit! This fic takes place post season one after they pop back in time to their childhood! They are around 10 here! This isn't really speculation for season two, just some fluff! Love you all and I hope you enjoy! <3

It was a normal, crisp autumn day at the Umbrella Academy, nothing out of the ordinary. 

But as usual for this strange place, normality would not be the case for much longer. 

Out in the courtyard the wind picked up, twisting tree branches and sending flurries of leaves swirling into the sky. There was a deafening crack. 

Seven children held hands in a circle, staring at each other in disbelief. 

Vanya stirred in Luther’s arms, he looked quickly to Allison, who was staring at her hands, obviously shocked. 

“Wha- Luther?” Vanya mumbled, surprise and confusion creeping into her words,” wait, are we? Oh my g-“

“Vanya,” Klaud cut her off, gently grabbing her hands,” we had to go back in… time to uh…” he stopped and raised an eyebrow at the others,” save us? It’s all quite confusing.”

Vanya blinked, seemingly trying to accept this strange occurrence and the fact that they were children again. Luther set her down slowly, face a little red and Allison wasted no time in hugging her sister. Vanya stiffened at first but quickly melted into her warm touch. Their time to regroup, however, was cut short by a barking voice. 

“Children!” Reginald Hargreeves burst through the courtyard door,” What are you doing outside? Outdoor hours are reserved from 3 o’clock to 4 o’clock only!” 

Luther steeled himself and turned to face his father. 

“Our apologies, Dad. We only wanted some fresh air.” 

Reginald squinted at them, scanning for any sign of deception. 

“Number One, I expect better of you.” Reginald turned his cold glare to all of them,” Back inside. Now.” He strode to the door. 

The seven looked at each other, not daring to defy their father right this moment. They made their way into the house. 

Time travel was not a pleasant experience. It had taken a toll on each of them, draining them of their energy, inflicting painful headaches, but none more worn out than Five. His skin was pale and sweaty, every time someone spoke he flinched, and though he tried to hide it, they could all see the way his hands shook. He stumbled so often on the short trip to the house that Ben had to help him walk. It was obvious he was in need of medical attention, but Reginald would want to know details, and for obvious reasons, they couldn’t provide those. 

Reginald watched as they lined up in the kitchen, Ben regretfully dropped Five’s arm, in hopes of sparing them of a scolding. As he lectured them, Five swayed on his feet, barely holding onto consciousness. Their father seemed to be too preoccupied with his lecture to notice. Ben glanced nervously to Five, he couldn't hang on much longer. Speaking up would only ensure more lecturing, but Ben had a feeling this could continue for a while. He hoped that Five could hold out just a little longer. 

As soon as Reginald left the room, reminding them of the schedule, Five’s knees buckled. Ben barely caught him, holding his head a few inches above the floor. Vanya and Allison protectively grabbed his side. Klaus and Luther quickly joined them as Diego stayed back, eyes scanning the hallway. A relieved sigh escaped Five’s lips, his body limp in Ben’s arms. 

“Should we take him to his room?” Luther whispered, crouching down next to Ben. 

“No, we’ll take him to the laundry room, of course, we’re taking him to his room, Luther!” Klaus hissed. 

“Well, I’m sorry,” Luther scoffed back, turning his head sharply to his much smaller brother, “I thought we might need to-“

“Klaus! Luther!” Allison said, cutting the sudden tension between the two,” Now really isn’t the time.” Vanya and Ben nodded in agreement with their sister. 

“I think we should take him to his room,” Klaus said,” time travel really leaves the body exhausted-“

“How do you know about time travel?” Diego asked, glancing back from his lookout position. 

“That’s a long story, dear brother.”

“That we don’t have time for,” Ben interjected,” maybe another time, can we focus, please?” He looked pointedly down at Five. 

“I’ll carry him up.” Luther said, quickly attempting to make a plan,” Diego, is the coast clear?”

They all looked over at Diego, who nodded. 

“We’ll have to move quickly, Mom is going to start dusting soon. That could blow our cover.” 

Luther slipped his arm under Five’s legs, with the other behind his back, and heaved him up. Although Luther’s form was much smaller now, he still had super strength. He locked eyes with the rest of his siblings, taking on the role of leader, just like old times. 

“We can’t all go up there, that could draw too much attention to us.” Luther paused, trying to devise a plan,” Diego, could you distract Mom for us? Ben, Klaus, take care of Pogo, but only if you need to “

“Vanya should go with them too,” Allison added, giving Luther a look,” or she could go with Diego. No one should be alone, just in case.” She looked at Vanya, who gave her a grateful smile. 

“Of course,” Luther quickly agreed,” Vanya, go with Diego. Allison, I’ll need your help.”

Klaus opened his mouth, smirk already plastered on his face, but Ben shot him a look and the smile fell. 

“See everyone at dinner. Good luck.” With those last remarks, Luther and Allison approached the hallway. 

They made their way silently to Five’s room, being careful to not hit his head or feet on railways and door frames. 

Stepping lightly on Five’s creaky floor, Luther gently laid him down and Allison tucked him tightly in. They smiled at each other, words about to escape their lips when the dinner bell rang. 

“Shoot!” Allison whispers, eyes wide,” We gotta go now!” She quickly made her way out of the room, pushing Luther along with her. They could barely contain their giggles. As awful it was, being in this horrible house, being a child again brought a little laughter back into their lives. 

~  
Diego heard the door click lightly behind him as he tiptoed along the wall of the hallway. In his hand were some type of Advil that Diego had bribed out of Grace. The floor creaked loudly under Digeo’s foot and he winced, holding his breath as he waited. 

When no one came to check, Diego practically ran the rest of the way to Five’s room. He opened the door, only to find the rest of his siblings gathered in the room as well. 

“Diego!” Klaus grinned, throwing another handful of popcorn into his mouth,”I wondered when you were going to show up!” 

“Uhh,” Diego stepped into the room,” yeah.. where’d the popcorn come from?”

“I have my ways.” Allison winked at him from her spot by Vanya on the floor. 

Diego rolled his eyes at his sister’s antics but turned to Five, who was laying on the bed, wrapped in multiple blankets.  
“Brought you these.” Diego threw the small bag of pills on his lap, “ From mom.”

“Thanks.” Five said. Diego could hear the pain and exhaustion just in his voice. 

“So you’ll bring him drugs?” Klaus practically screeched, throwing down his playing cards and ignoring the glares from Ben and Vaya.

“Really, Klaus?” Luther said, from the armchair in the corner of the room.

“I’ll let it go,” Klaus lamented, throwing himself on the bed,” This time.” 

Everyone laughed, even Five let out a small laugh.

They had a lot to figure out, but tonight they could just enjoy each other’s company.

~  
The next morning, Grace Hargreeves made her rounds to wake the children. She rapped on Luther’s door, then gently cracked it open. 

“Dear? It’s time to get up!”

Luther’s bed was empty, sheets untouched. Grace was puzzled, but this was not the first occasion that he was missing. Grace found that often the children found comfort within each other, she had become used to this sad fact and refrained from informing Reginald. 

She moved into Diego’s room, then Allison’s, and on, all in the same state as Luther’s until she peeked into Five’s room. 

There they were. 

Ben and Klaus sandwiched Five in his bed, squeezed tightly together, despite there being enough room for them. 

Vanya and Allison lay on the ground huddled together, laying on top of a mountain of pillows and blankets. 

Diego and Luther sat entangled on the small chair together. Luther’s long legs stretched to the footstool and Diego almost horizontally on top. A blanket was strewn on top of them, and Grace could only suspect that Allison was the one who placed it there. 

Grace smiles to herself as she observed her very silly children. While this was all quite ridiculous and probably slightly uncomfortable, their soft breathing filled the room and it was peaceful. Grace slowly exited the room, softly shutting the door behind her. 

They deserved to sleep, just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! After re watching bits of TUA with blossombox, we had a lot of theories about season two (It needs to be out now!) and the only thing i could think about was how tired Five would be after time traveling with so many extra people! So I was possessed to write this fluffy cute fic! It's a tad bit different to how I usually write, but it was super fun!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading? <3<3


End file.
